


Ode

by loveandsqualor



Series: The New York Follies [4]
Category: Birdman (2014), Motherless Brooklyn (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandsqualor/pseuds/loveandsqualor
Relationships: Lionel Essrog/Mike Shiner
Series: The New York Follies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853323
Kudos: 2





	Ode

“你怎么不明白，我是他们里最有信仰的那个演员，也许是唯一有信仰的那一个。”

麦克说着轻轻笑了一下，好似在自嘲。这是他惯用伎俩，毫不在意地假装一下自己也有谦逊这种高尚品德。他一边走着一边把乱糟糟的头发又拨弄得更乱了些。装着数以百计艺术品的展厅被直吹骨缝的冷气和铜臭味儿填得满当几乎不剩给人呼吸的空间，他们（主要是莱昂内尔）实在无法忍受于是出来闲逛。夏季傍晚的烈日虽然已是强弩之末，仍针一般扎着人皮肤，赫利俄斯的热情令观光客们纷纷戴上墨镜。麦克自然乐意效仿，莱昂内尔则默不作声地扣上帽子。

自莱昂内尔为这不堪重负的小岛再添一顶草帽以来已三日有余。麦克在纽约的工作告一段落后，受邀参与某个实验戏剧艺术家在欧洲的演出，在黝黑的幕布间来回折腾了三个晚上，就快把剧场的脚灯都拆了——要足够实验嘛。一拍即合又不欢而散，老生常谈。麦克还是把戏演完，而后头也不回地扔下导演，回到某个爱慕他的朋友声称闲置的公寓，给莱昂内尔打了国际长途电话。又自作主张地给他买了张国际长途机票，单程。莱昂内尔下飞机穿得像是大西洋彼岸还在下雪，麦克拿着他的风衣喋喋不休，莱昂内尔就那样听着，盯一会儿行李转盘又盯一会儿他的脸。仿佛还不懂自己为什么在这儿。

“就当是放假吧。你一年里总得有几天离你那破工作远点。”麦克抱怨似的嘟囔着，轻轻揉着太阳穴。

小岛上遍地都是冰激凌店，但电影院却少得可怜。麦克和莱昂内尔在旧书店得到的收获也并不可观，古典主义的绘画比起戏剧根本不能引起麦克丝毫兴趣。于是他们从绿园区走到海边，穿过影绰绰的街道，在渐渐昏暗的日光里绕向游人如织的大广场。麦克，在这三天以来，或者应该说莱昂内尔认识他这么久以来少有地寡言。余晖擦着他们背后的建筑隐去，风开始拨动人们的发丝，喧哗和食物香气盖不住空气中隐隐的腥味。天穹完全被黑暗吞噬，远处的钟楼顶出现一道明亮的闪电，之后四周便交替闪烁，所有面向天空的人们都像在电影节走红毯。

雨迟迟不来。

莱昂内尔抖了抖空杯子，转头看身边的麦克。麦克的身材算不上颀长，但这时他略歪着头，四肢摊开躺在石凳上，舒展又自持，优雅而绝望。像一块片好的冰鲜鱼肉。

他知道自己只要开口麦克就会回答，所以他开口：

“你到底为什么要我在这？”

“……别他妈的明知故问了。”

“我只是觉得你说出来就会好些。”

“也别觉得我是为赋新词强说愁，我没在……我没有。”

“我没说你……”

“这死了好多人。”

“……纽约地下的棺椁并不比这少。”

“我知道，我知道。对不起。可是这里死过的尤其多……不仅仅是死了，怎么死的也都被人写下来。那么多的死人。那么多的死人骨头懂怎么跳舞，而活着的只会编木偶剧。低劣，虚伪，僵硬……我受够了，我受够纽约而现在我也受够这里了。你没看见那些装模作样的艺术家，那些和我一样的艺术家。或许就这么热死在这也是个好主意。真是个好主意。我说完了，现在你能去找点凉水吗？”

麦克坐起来，将胳膊架在头两侧，他的手不住地颤抖，他说他会没事的，这很常见，他已经习惯了，莱昂内尔也应该习惯。莱昂内尔好似没听见，他也没听见身后高跟鞋和皮鞋错落有致的响声，没听见远处隐隐落雷。他将手掌反转向上，露出手心内侧苍白而坚硬的茧，顺从地贴上麦克的腰，他的鼻子顶着麦克的后背，热气均匀地扑在他冰冷的心脏后侧。

你需要的不是凉水，莱昂内尔说，你该回纽约了。

“你是他们之间最有信仰的那个，不是吗？” 

麦克没有说话，只是发抖发得更厉害了，闪光在他们身上震颤着滑落。麦克看起来像一岩哭泣的大理石。莱昂内尔告诉自己这也许是砸在他们身上的雨滴造成的错觉。


End file.
